Sirce Marion
Appearance: Sirce appears as a young woman dresses mainly in brown and green, with some white and gray. She wears a torn, green to brown cloak with a hood over a gray, sleeveless shirt and silver chest/torso body armor decorated with copper line with brown straps over her shoulder to hold her cloak. She wear a dark brown pant with a green scarf around her waist, acts like a loose belt. Sirce has a white feather earring on her right ears and similar feathers on her scarf belt. She has light brown leather cuffs on her upper arms, her right arm has an elbow-length gray glove with brown arm protector, while her left arm only has wrist length gray glove. She has two dark brown straps on her right thigh to hold the scabbard, wears yello/gold knees length boots with several green straps. Her hair is dark brown with green dyed tip, short and choppy cut at the end, pointing out in every direction. Sirce has pale complexion with mint green eyes. She has a scar across her nose. Sirce wears her shirt, pant and cloak to sleep, with her hood over her head. Personality: Sirce is the rude and unpredictable person. She hate bright place - often seen with her hood over her head when she is in class/out in the open field. She hates physical contact, and will sneer at anyone who try to approach her - friendly or not. Sirce only trusts a handful of people who can live up to what they say they are capable of, otherwise she would mock them to oblivion. She has a strong dislike toward kids, claiming that they are loud and moody. Pickpocketing is one of the habit that she can never drop, and whoever pissed her off often find their valuable belongings gone shortly afterward. In battle, Sirce is the scout and snipe unit, often lowers the number down before they attack. Her community method with Crystal is the chiming sounds from Crystal's weapon and the different tunes of whistle that Sirce taught her. She wasn't above from fighting dirty, using everything she could get her hand on to have the upper hand. She deems relationship 'disgusting', and if anyone tries to make a move on her, she would sarcastically pukes or comments among the line "Ewwwww, love cooties" to get them to stay away from her. Despite her rudeness, Sirce is actually very generous in an aggresive way (forcing people to take whatever she is giving them). Sirce is actually a very good songtress, but she rarely sings. History: Sirce is the only child of a local loan shark from the upper class district of Vale - who has made many families and small businessmen went bankrupt. She is the love-child between her father and an unknown woman, and is left to be taken care of by an old nanny. Even though she is showered with money and gifts from her father, Sirce never felt loved. She often sneaked off (not that her father would care if she does) to try and play with kids her age, but always ended up seeing their parents telling them to stay away from her by all cost. When she was 14, Sirce was in the library (she stopped going outside after one of the kids' parents insulted her dad and called her mother a slut in front of her) before the mansion was overrun by a group of angry mob who were going after her father for his crime. They destroyed the place, turned it upside down and Sirce found herself kicked out from her own home. However, she felt nothing when the police arrested her father, and even thought he deserved it after abandoning her all those years. After that event, she wandering in Vale, hoping to find a job, a new family, anything. But the stain her father left has given her a hard time, no one want to have anything to do with her and she was verbally abused to the point she left Vale and lives in the forest - where she taught herself to hunt for food and fight. She eventually came back to Vale on a short period of time to steal what she need for her weapon. Sirce met Crystal Nelde shortly afterward, and was being followed everywhere until she let her stayed. Sirce returned to her old house on her 17th birthday, and discovered a hidden vault with most of her father's fortune and his will. She then applied to Beacon, using some of the money to pay for fee and her other need, while giving the rest to the people whose money and property her father has taken from them. Full story: Eternal Slumber Weapon and ability: Weapon: Sirce's weapon is the Dust-Infused Transforming Sword (DITS) named Sanctuary - a perfect fusion between a one-handed sword with a hidden crossbow in the hilt. It looks slightly bigger than a normal sword - mainly from the hilt down. It can used as a regular sword in close range combat, and Sirce can easily removes the blade from the hilt (it stays in the scabbard when not in used). The blade is a little bit dull and has to be sharpened on a weekly basic. The hilt is a built-in crossbow with a long split on top to keep it folds. When removed from the blade, the hilt opens, folds underneath as a foregrip, both limbs on the sides extended with strings, along with the trigger and the spring. Sirce can easily weilds it with one hand and snipes her enemies down with a limited amount of arrows coats in powder Dust. Ability: When she is inside a forest, her Aura are capable of increases all of her senses, and she is able to perform far range combat with her weapon. Her speed is also increased while she's inside a forest. She rarely makes noise while moving, often choose to attack from a high place such as tree branches and snipes her enemy off. Very good at making traps. She can defend herself in close range combat, but can't do much damage with only the sword. Her Aura color is light brown/copper, and it allows Sirce to manipulate and intertwine her Dust tipped arrows. Her Semblance is "Speed", and she often leaves a trail of leaves behind her as Sirce moves. Fights dirty and pickpockets are her two favorite strategies, and it often proven to be useful when her enemies wakes up finding their weapons/supplies gone or gets sand in their eyes. Relationship: * Sirce thinks Crystal is very annoying when she follows her everywhere and can literally guesses where Sirce hides most of the time. Crystal gets under her skin once in a while, and Sirce thinks she beats around the bush way too often. But she is useful whenever Sirce needs the other two members to stop teasing and shouting at each other, without even have to say it out loud. *She is quite fed up with Idina's loud manner, and Sirce often snaps at her because of it (which is ignored 90% of the time). Idina's sense of humor has managed to give Sirce a few good laughs once in a while (especially when it involves Tianee). She oftens ask Idina to fix her weapon. *Sirce enjoys being around Tianee, and she even tries to start a conversation around her, asking about her family and such. She respects the girl, but isn't above teasing her when they talk about boys and clothes. Misc: *Her full name is Sirce "Aurora" Marion. *Sirce and Idina have met each other once at the winter ball, but Idina has changed so much that Sirce didn't recognize her at first. Trivia: *Sirce is based on Sleeping Beauty with a hint of Robinhood in it. *Sirce is created on July 25th Image: Sirce Promote.png Sirce Marion.png Category:Fan Made Character Category:Team CIST Category:Accepted Character Category:Female